random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Scienceburg Labs/Episodes/Episode 15: Dr. Wright
Dr. Wright is the 15th episode of the First season for The Compliens Show. The script was created on a Minecraft server where Faves and Comp acted the entire thing out. Plot Details Sypnosis: Prof. Wright makes this AMAZING new machine, but they won't accept it at the hospital. So what do they do? Become Doctors! Major Characters: Prof. Wright, Mr. Rhezo, Hospital Employee, Dr. Zeal, Dr. Occtoray, Hospital Patient Locations: Scienceburg Labs, Scienceburg Hospital Script Australian Narrator: It's time for THE COMPLIENS SHOW! Starring CompliensCreator as Prof. Wright, and Faves3000 as Mr. Rhezo, and UltimateMegaGeo as Dr. Occtoray It looks like Prof. Wright made a- Prof. Wright: I think I have a great discovery! Mr. Rhezo: wat Wright: A way to make heart surgery easier! Rhezo: Really? Wright: Yep! *brings it out* Rhezo: We HAVE to get this to the hospital! Wright: Okeydoke! AT THE HOSPITAL... Rhezo: ...and that's why we want to bring this in! Hospital Worker: ...what? Rhezo: What? Hospital Worker: You just came in here and said "And that's why we'd like to bring this in." Wright: Well... we like to end stuff to ake people think there was a quick cut-out of the clip. *sets up machines* Hospital Worker: What's this? Hey, partner, check this out. *shady 2nd worker appears* 2nd Worker: .....T-the heck is this? Wright: You see, it's a machine that makes heart surgery easier! FOR MANKIND! Hospital Worker: Really? Wright: Yep! Hospital Worker: Look, I know this could be a huge breakthrough... Wright: ...for science...! Hospital Worker: But I don't want to take the risk. 2nd Worker and Wright: What risk? Hospital Worker: But i'd like to stick to the old-fashioned methods that WORK. Please pack up your... things and go. Wright: DNANG IT! Mr. Rhezo? WE MUST BECOME DOCTORS? Rhezo: Uh... are you sure that's a good idea? Wright: Certainly! They'll always accept a good doctor! Rhezo: So not Social Studies. Wright: Yeah, he's a BAD doctor. Hospital Worker: You know... I can hear you two and I'd REALLY suggest against this. Wright: Tie him up and throw him in the closet? Rhezo: I got the rope. *1st Worker is tied up* Wright: Now get him! 2nd Worker: Wait! No! *removes mask thingy* Wright and Rhezo: Dr. Larryson!? How did you.. Geo: No time for that! We have work to do. Wright: Yeah! Let's become Doctors now! Rhezo: YEAH! LATER... Rhezo: Alright, we got it all done... Wright: Yep! Doctor: There you two are! Rhezo: Wat Wright: What is it? Doctor: You two need to do a foot surgery! Wright: Oh! Doctor: The anasthetic will wear off soon, let's go! Oh, and, Dr. Larryson, you're needed in Room B245. That hairy old guy needs a back surgery, stat! Geo: Oh God... SOON... Wright: So foot surgery? Rhezo: But... we have no experience...Doctor: Doctor: But didn't you pass your medical exams? Wright: YES WE DID! Doctor: Good. Now get started! Rhezo: Uh... I NEED TO GO! Wright: ME TOO! I've always preferred heart surgery! Doctor: DOCTOR WRIGHT GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Wright: please no Doctor:YOU NEED TO DO THIS! Wright: But... I forget how? Doctor: You're fired. And so if your friend. Wright: Fine! I'll take my machine with me! Doctor: Machine? Rhezo: Professor no Patient: *wakes up* ... is my foot better? Wright: eh... BACK AT THE LAB... Wright: Okay, phew. Rhezo: So... we royally screwed that up. Wright: Pretty much. Rhezo: Also, did you finish putting the machines in? Wright: Oh, I took them back. Rhezo: ... *leaves* Wright: Well I wanted no-oh... Australian Narrator: THE END Category:Random Works! Category:The Complien Show Category:The Comp Network